


Guns and Rods

by shinra_archives



Series: The Gun and the Rod [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Power Bottom Reno, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: There are more than one or two ways to use a gun and electro-magnetic rod.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Gun and the Rod [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Guns and Rods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on June 30th, 2006.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Brainbreaker on Livejournal(.)com. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

"I think it'll be kinda hot," Rude said meditatively, his low bass reverberating in the quiet room.

Reno's shoulders were still shaking. "That's because you're warped. And sick." His voice came out muffled from against Rude's chest.

"Mmm..." But the idea, once voiced out in the open, was difficult to dislodge. The partners sat there, arms around each other, and considered the idea. The image of Rude, all slick tanned muscles, legs apart, rubbing the gun against his massive straining cock... flashed across Reno's mind. Rude, on the other hand, lost himself imagining Reno, his hair all mussed from sex, pale body dripping with sweat, the cold black stun stick pressing slowly but surely into him...

They wouldn't remember who moved first, or even how they managed to get back to Rude's room, later. Somehow, they'd made it into the room, slamming the door shut with a bang, and collapsed onto the bed, tearing in a frenzy at each other's clothes.

"This is a fucking bad idea," panted Reno, his face flushed and his eyes fever-bright with lust, even as his fingers fumbled with Rude's belt.

Rude looked up from tearing off Reno's shirt with his teeth and spat out a recalcitrant button. "Do we ever have good ones?" he asked blankly.

"Ah," Reno blinked for a moment. "Good point." And he pulled Rude closer by his neck, and tried to swallow his face whole, mouth biting, lapping at Rude's mouth, his jaw, his neck. He nipped at the side of Rude's neck, the jumping pulse beneath his lips a mirror beat to his own. Rude growled at the sensation, his throat reverberating under Reno's mouth, and Reno thought he might burst right there and then.

"Me... first," Reno choked the words out, as he fell against Rude, pinning him down upon the bed. He pulled away reluctantly, pulling the gun out of Rude's holster as he did so before straddling him. Reno sat back on his haunches and looked down at his dark partner, heart pounding a mad beat within his chest, his shirt falling off his shoulders, hair mussed. His trousers fly was already open, and his cock strained at the thin fabric of his briefs.

He stroked the cold gunmetal shaft of Rude's semi-auto with a pale pale finger, and smiled.

"Safety catch..." mumbled Rude, his throat flexing as he stared up at Reno. Reno's weight was on his chest, his thighs on either side of his neck -- he was completely in the mercy of his maniacal redhead partner. Rude smiled up at Reno.

Reno leaned down to catch Rude's face with both hands, the gun pressing painfully against Rude's face. "What safety catch?" he whispered just before his lips descended in a kiss.

The kiss lasted for an eternity. They were both shaking by the time they broke away, panting for breath. Reno wiped away the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand roughly, and grinned. "Show me how much ya' love your gun?" he asked conversationally, head tilted to a side.

The gun barrel swung up and glided along the strong planes of Rude's face, lingering at his lips, still wet and panting.

Slowly, Reno fitted the business end of the gun into Rude's mouth. He watched, entranced, as Rude's lips parted, the barrel slowly disappearing into the dark recesses of his mouth. Rude's eyes fixed upon Reno's, staring, as Reno pushed the barrel further in. The only noise he made was a low grunt, when the barrel finally touched the back of his throat.

"Suck it," Reno whispered hoarsely, his eyes gleaming with an unholy light.

Rude's mouth worked around the cold hard barrel, the taste of metal stark on his tongue. He draw back slightly, his head sinking back into the pillows, and his large nimble tongue darted out to lick the barrel.

Reno's breath frozed within his chest at the sight, and his hand fell lax for an instant. Then, he tightened his grip, and began to thrust the gun in a slow steady rhythm, his other hand fumbling at his own cock, pulling it out of his briefs and whacking off to the same beat, his cock bobbing just behind the gun, the friction from it and his own hand hotter than blood.

This was like no other handjob he's ever had... He could feel Rude's hot breath gusting on his hand, on his cock, as he pulled the gun in and out, the wet slick as Rude's mouth took it in eagerly. It was as hot as if it were his own cock that Rude was sucking on, licking. He could kill him so easily, if he pushed it in hard enough, if he fucked a hole in Rude's throat, if he pulled the trigger...

And if they're already damned to hell and back, why fucking stop there when they could go so much fucking further? A small voice inside Reno's head whispered.

Reno laughed at that, and he leaned forward, his cock pressing hard beside the gun against Rude's mouth. "Come on, I'm feeling all left out here. Suck us both off, sugar" he grinned, and rocked his hips up against Rude's face. He jerked the gun aside roughly, the metal scraping painfully against Rude's teeth, the corner of his mouth, and jammed his cock in right alongside it. Rude opened his mouth wider, and took him in completely.

It was tight. Tighter than any woman, tighter than any man. His cock was pressed up against the gun, Rude's teeth, the hot soft mouth, the slicked hard metal.

Reno rocked, back and forth, plunging in and out of Rude's mouth, panting, grunting, and Rude did this amazing thing with his tongue and the roof of his mouth, and his teeth scraped just lightly against his cock, and he was rocking faster and faster, pistoning into Rude's mouth, the gun pistoning right along with him. He was burning up with lust and desire and the need to fuck Rude's mouth raw and damn his fingers were slipping from the saliva and precum, he was gonna shoot, the gun was gonna shoot, and he was gonna lose the best partner he'd ever had, and most of his dick as well if the fucking gun went off now and fuck, but he was getting harder at the thought, Rude's mouth getting tighter, and he's losing his grip on the gun and it was gonna fire and damn him if this wasn't one of the hottest thing he'd ever imagined. If they had to go, he wanted it to be now, with Rude's mouth wrapped tight around his dick and his gun, sucking him off and he's gonna explode. He's gonna BLOW...

Reno shouted wordlessly as he spurted into Rude's mouth, his back arching back, his fingers slipping off the gun to bite into Rude's shoulders in a white-knuckled grip as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. The gun tumbled out of Rude's mouth and onto the side of the bed, slick with saliva and cum, and forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Reno collapsed the next instant, falling backwards bonelessly onto Rude, his chest still rising and falling with every pant.

Rude swallowed the cum, barely grimacing at the taste, and gently shifted Reno off his body and onto his bed. He settled his partner more comfortably, fingers nimbly working Reno's clothes off as he did so. Pants, briefs, socks joined the growing pile of abandoned clothes on the floor.

Reno stirred a little, "Wha...?"

Rude crouched over him, dark contrasting with light, rounded muscles contrasting with jutting bones over skin. "My turn," said Rude, as he ran rough calloused hands down Reno's body.

"Oh..." and he relaxed into Rude's hands.

Reno's body was not perfect. Marred in some places by scars -- with a particularly gruesome one stretching right across the chest when it had been just a little too close, and help a little too far away -- it was the story of Reno's life etched into his body. It read like those two-bit sensational gunslinger novels, too much booze, too little food, and a helluva lot of fights.

His collar bone jutted out, and while he can't quite count the number of ribs he had (although Rude assumed the normal complement were all there), it was a close thing.

He looked almost fragile, if Rude didn't know better. He licked his lips, tasting the last vestiges of Reno on his tongue. His hands, hard and callused, made a long slow journey, down Reno's chest, to his hips, to the soft, still-wet cock in between his thighs and the tight white ass behind.

Rude pulled Reno's legs apart. At least this one part of his body was unscarred. His hands lingered, stroking Reno's soft unmarred inner thighs and ass.

Reno stirred a little at the motion. "Hurry up and do it," he said, as he spread his legs further apart on his own accord. Rude grinned, and shoved a pillow under Reno's hips before reaching down for Reno's stun gun and snagging a convenient bottle of lotion along the way.

He slicked lotion around his hands, onto the rod, around Reno's openings, and slowly, teasingly, inserted two fingers into Reno's ass. Reno tensed around his fingers, his inner muscles clamping down painfully around them. Rude waited patiently for Reno to relax, his other hand rubbing small circles on Reno's belly as he whispered to Reno a soft litany of "It's okay, it'll feel good, I'll make it good for you," until white-clenched fists slowly, deliberately, relaxed.

And Rude could move again.

His fingers shifted, flexed, gradually stretching the tight, taunt inner walls, even as he palmed Reno's cock with his other hand. He leaned down over Reno, dropping kisses on his chest and torso as he went.

Under Rude's caresses, Reno's body responded. His cock stiffened under Rude's hand, and his hips shifted restlessly, rocking a little. Rude grazed Reno's nipple with his teeth, and his fingers slid out and reached for the stun gun.

He pushed the rod into Reno's ass. The suddenness of the entry made the redhaired bucked violently, and he nearly threw Rude off. "Fuck, that's COLD!!"

Rude grinned, his white teeth shining, even as he pressed Reno back down into the sheets, ignoring his partner's resistance. "No, no, fuck, NO!" Reno thrashed, legs and arms flailing as he tried to lever himself up and off his own fucking weapon. "I CHANGED MY FUCKING MIND, OKAY?!"

Rude ignored him. He pushed Reno back, putting the weight of his superior body mass almost entirely on Reno, even he pushed the rod deeper into Reno. He kissed Reno, sealing the curses and shouting with his lips, his tongue, until the redhead no longer had the breath to move, much less shout.

Gasping, Reno could only lie there, whimpering incoherently as he held on to Rude with a death-grip. His cock was pressed into Rude's belly, Rude's cock was an iron-hard staff hot against his thighs, and the cold slick steel of his weapon thrusted in and out of his ass.

"Want... you... You... ahh..." panted Reno, his arms tightening around Rude as he rocked to the rhythm of Rude's hand. Rude pumped the rod a few more times, before finally pulling it out and tossing it on the floor. He shifted, his hands pulling Reno's legs around his waist, his massive cock positioned at Reno's opening... and he stayed like that.

After about four seconds of total inactivity later, Reno blinked and stared up at Rude. The bigger man was just kneeling there, positioned, waiting.

Waiting.

"Yaa... You're so mean..." Reno said petulently, even as his legs tightened around Rude's waist, and he began to pull himself slowly, labouriously on top of Rude's dick. "Do I--" breath, "--have to do everything around here?" With a final surge, he impaled himself completely upon Rude's cock.

Rude laughed, a deep low rumble that shook across his body to the point where they were joined. "If you want me, you have to get me," rumbled Rude before lowering himself onto Reno. His voice growled softly into Reno's ear as he started thrusting.

"But once you've got me, I'm yours."


End file.
